The slayer's guardian
by Legendary Blackr0se
Summary: They are strong, fast, drop dead gorgeous, but they are also weak... Emotionally. Even slayers need protecting
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own BTVS if i did faith would be with either buffy willow or...someone...yeah

Even slayers need protection

In a blinding white room there were people sitting at a large long table that matched the room, and they were arguing.

"This is an outrage" yelled man as he slammed his fit down

"But we agreed" replied a woman in a soft tone

"Yes, but the outcome of it was different than expected" said another.

Then the whole room busted out into an argument again, all but one man who sat at the head of the table. He had his elbows on the table, and hands under his chin. His head was tilted down in deep thought. , and grey hair flowing down There were two people to his sides as security. Suddenly he raised his head showing his white eyes that were filled with wisdom.

"Quiet all of you" he roared out, shutting everyone up.

"We made a decision to let the slayer live-"

"B-but sir n-now there's two slayers how-"the man instantly went mute after the look he was given.

"If this is a problem to all of you we will send it out" he paused for a second, and continued saying "We will take a vote, all those in favor of letting it out raise your hands" after that almost the whole room raise their hands. "Then it's decided we will send the guardian." After that was said he left, leaving the room in silence.

'It's been two days since me and mom moved to Sunnydale. The sky is clear, it's quite humid…But the place seems pretty eerie, very weird. My mom put me in Sunnydale high…Yay. Just like the movies there's the dumb jocks, the slutty cheerleaders, the funny class clown, the goody- two- shoed nerds, the mysteriously- scary loners, the stoners… But then there's me, which clique am I in, still no clue, but so far I've met a couple of cool peoples. The red redheaded goodey- two- shoes Willow, the brunette class clown Xander, the witty should-be-cheerleader minus the sluttiness blonde buffy, and strangely I seemed to have friended the British librarian. Weird right. What's even more strange is that it's like they're hiding something from me. I look up to see Willow, and Xander sneaking into the library 'There they go again' I think to myself as my shoulders slump. 'You know what' I think to myself as I stand a little taller, and started walking to the library.

'I'm gonna find out what they're hiding from me' That was the last thought in my head before a battle axe was lodged over top of my head, then I realized that I somehow bent backwards just in time. "What The Hel' was the last thing I said before I before I blacked out.

"Dan, Dan, Daniel" I could hear someone yelling my name. "

"Buffy i-I think u k-killed him" another voice said in fear.

"n-no h-he c-c-c-can't b-be dead, GILES" another voice stammered out. I let out a groan

"Guys shut up, he's fine, look he's coming to" The voice from earlier said. "Okay guys" I started with a groan "Why the hell do you guys have a real fucking battle axes". Everyone just stared at each other having a silent conversation, until buffy sighed and stared down at me.

"Dan, there's something u should know"

I just sa there listening to the crap they were saying about the 'slayer' and vampyrs and the supernatural. What a load of bul I can't belive thm they woud lie , and make up some bogus story. I was so pissed.

"You think this shit is funny don't you"

To be continued...

D3su-chi: I know i hate cliffies to reply tell me what you think flames are accepted, just don't be rude plz


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own BTVS if i did faith would be with either buffy willow or...someone...yeah

Ch.2

_"You think this shit is funny don't you"_

"N-no we are serious-" cutting Willow of I yelled

"No, I can't believe y'all, making up a story just to avoid me" I stopped yelling, I felt so betrayed. "If you guys didn't want to talk to me you could of just said so" I finished before turning my back on them.

I felt a hand grab my forearm "Daniel don't go" I heard buffy plead, I was to frustrated to listen,

I tried to pull my arm out of Buffy's grip, but she just squeezed tighter. "_Let go_" I let my voice drop to a menacing one, it must of had some type of effect on her from her eyes widening, but she just pulled herself together.

"Daniel just listen-" "NO YOU LISTEN" I yelled stopping everything. "you guys are my first, and only friends I have made since I've got here, now you guys wanna make up stories so y'all don't have to be around me. Y'all might as w-well j-just leave me alone" I pleaded.

"Daniel" Xander called out. "Daniel will you please listen to reason" Giles, the British librarian started.

"NO, I'm done listening, leave me alone" I tried to pull my arm out of Buffy's grip again...And failed again. "let go" I growled out, after a short silence between us she replied with a defiant "No". I had it "BUFFY LET GO" "NO, I'M NOT GONNA LOOSE A FRIEND" that was it for me, with my other hand I push, just a small push, I was just trying to make her stumble back a little, but she didn't move an inch.

That just pissed me of more, I decided to push harder, then something unexpected happened...She flew back all the way in to the bookshelves, pulling me with her. Man that girl had a grip, as soon as I pushed harder she flew of off me and into the bookshelf. At that moment I didn't care about anything, but beating the crap out of buffy. I didn't like the feeling I tried to stop myself as I charged towards her. My 'friend' cries of my name fell deaf to my ear. I jumped up fist raised high to attack coming closer and closer to buffy it was like time had slowed down.

'What's going on, what the hell's wrong with me' those thoughts circulating threw my head, panicking, I just let my fist fly.

Something very unexpected happened as soon as my fist even got close to Buffy's face I was blindsided by god knows what. My back to the ground I was struggling against what ever was holding me down, I started growling. Where is this coming from, why why now. I started to feal horrible pain against my cheeks, it took me a second to realize I was getting punched repeatedly.

"FAITH GET OF HIM" I could here Buffy yeling. My cheakswere still getting punched by what felt like a sledge hammer, what left of my vision was little black dots , but could make out a face. A face, a beautiful face scrunched up in anger, long brownhair covering most of he face like a curtain, out of all that what caught my eyes the most was her eyes they were filled with nothing but guilt, sadness, pain, and anger. They were beautiful brown stormy eyes.

Time slowed between each punch there was no pain nothing,just her. I saw er get forcelly pulled of by Buffy who loked unharmed, My vision started getting worse, the black dots tarted getting bigger to the point everything went black.

_'Faith' _was my last thought.

**MATE**

To be continued...

R0se-chi: I know i hate cliffies to reply tell me what you think flames are accepted, just don't be rude plz


End file.
